Konoha's Reality Show
by Erika e Sayuri - Chan
Summary: A Hinata vai apresentar um reality Show , que por acaso , acaba em um grande caos... Imaginou ? Imaginou Errado ! É muita confusão para imaginar !


Konoha's Reality Show

Hinata: O-ola pe-pessoal ! Be-bem vindos a o programa E-entrevistando Com a Hi-Hinata ! n///n

Plateia Hinata Lovers: Hiiinaaaaaataaaaa ! Somos seeeeeu faaaaaaaaaaaan !

Hinata: Com cabelos ao vento e sorri timidamente n///n Arigatou

Plateia Hinata Lovers: AAAAAAAH ! QUE KAWAIII !

Alguem com uma fantasia que nao sabemos quem eh: Kawaii ? SOH KAWAII ? MAS ELA EH MARAVILHOSA !  
Sasuke: Naruto , todo mundo percebeu que foi vc.

Alguem com uma fantasia que nao sabiamos quem era ate agora e que eh o narto: Como descobriram ? com fantasia de ramem  
Sasuke: Como sera -- sarcastico  
Hinata: So-sou ma-maravilho-sa ?

Plateia Hinata Lovers: SIIIIM !  
Naruto: SIM ! vai ate onde a Hinata esta e a pega no colo Vamos !  
Hinata: Si-sim -  
Naruto e Hinata sai.

Diretor: E AGORA ? QUEM VAI FICAR NO LUGAR DA HINATA ?  
Sakura: Eu !  
Ino: Eu !

Sakura e Ino: se olham mortalmente EUUUUUUU ! puxa cabelo uma da outra

Sasuke: gota

Entra alguem e todo mundo olha

Alguem: Eu vou ficar no lugar da Hinata !  
Diretor: Se mostra quem eh , fazndo o favor ?

Alguem: Eu, a escritora da fic '-'

Diretor: Pq eu deixaria VC se apresentar ?  
Erika: Ahh , bem.. Ah ! Pq nao posso me auto-colocar na minha fic ? -.-

Diretor: Vc jah se auto-colocou

Erika: Ah.. erm.. AHH ! Deixa ! Quer saber ? DESPEDIDO ! Neji ! Agora vc eh o diretor dessa joça !

Neji: Pq eu iria ser o diretor ?  
Erika: Pq EU estou mandando , e se vc nao for dirigir este programa vou fazr o tio orochi fazr striptease na SUA frente !

Neji: engole em seco HAI !

Erika: Agora apresentadora...

Sakura e Ino: EU !

Sakura e Ino: se olham mortalmente  
Erika: Naao , nao vou deixar vcs apresentarem --'

Sakura e Ino: Pq nao ?

Erika: Pq vcs duas vai ser.. Erm.. As cameras '-'

Sakura e Ino: Tah bom --

Kurenai: Eu posso ser a apresentadora ! o/

Erika: Tah , ganhou o cargo , agora arrase garota ! empurra ela no palco

Kurenai: Bem vindos ao programa Entrevistando Com A Hinata que agora virou Entrevistando Com a Kurenai ! Oi todo mundo !  
Kurenai Lovers: Kurenaaaaaaaaaaai ! Aquii ! Olha pra geeenteeeee !

Kurenai: Oi pessoal n.n acena para seus fans  
Kurenai: Hoje vamos entrevistar a Karin !

Karin: Oi meus fans ! \o/

criii...criii...criiiiii...

Karin: Eu disse. OI MEUS FANS !

criiii...criiii...criii...

Karin: MAAAAANHEEEEEE ! TTTT

Mae da Karin: Que foi bebezinho ?  
Karin: Ninguem me da aplausos ! T-T

Mae da Karin: Ai bebezinho , vc me interrompeu soh por causa disto ?  
Karin: Mas mamis... T-T (OMG , "mamis" ? "bebezinho" haha)

Mae da Karin: NADA DE MAS ! VOLTA PARA A ENTREVISTA !

Karin volta para o palco

Kurenai: Mas entao Karin , como que eh nao ter fans ?  
Kurenai lovers: ACAAAAAABA COM ESSA BITCH ! \òó/

Karin: O que eh bitch ?

Kurenai: Pessoas que eh "bem dadas" como vc n.n

Karin: Ah sim.

Kurenai: Mas entao , como se sente nao ter nenhum fan ?  
Karin: Ah , eh claro que tenho fans ! Meu chuveiro ! Eu canto bem sabia ? Quer que eu cante ?  
Kurenai: Ah , nao preci...

Karin: LAALAALALALLALALALAAAAA !  
Vidros quebram

Kurenai: com tampa-ouvidos Oh , pode parar n.n

Karin: Ah , entao tudo bem neah , eu sei , minha voz eh de anjo

Kurenai[pensa: DE CAPETA ! ISSO SIM !

Kurenai: Ahn.. Proxima pergunta ! pega carta

Sakura: coxixa pra ino Eh a minha carta ! hehehe...

Kurenai: le a carta Karin , olhe para a camera agora...

Karin: vira para a camera  
Sakura: joga bolo de sorvete na roupa dela   
Karin: MINHA ROUPA NOVA !

Sakura: Assobia  
Kurenai: Erm.. COMERCIAIS !

comercial

Seu cabelo eh uma droga , literalmente ?  
aparece a karin sacodindo os cabelos  
Vc odeia seu cabelo ?  
Aparece a karin penteando o cabelo dela como se fosse tudo dela

Entao , esperimente o novo shampoo ! O with affect ! (nao me pergunte de onde arranjei este nome ridiculo)  
aparece um shampoo qualquer , mas parece que eh bom por causa dos tratamentos do photoshop  
Ele deixa seu cabelo mais sedoso !  
aparece a Hinata com seus cabelos ao vento  
Ele faz seu cabelo ficar mais cheiroso !

aparece a Sakura sacodindo os cabelos  
E seu cabelo fica com mais brilho !  
aparece a ino tirando o elastico do cabelo  
Entao , experimente este seu novo shampoo ! With , affect

fim dos comerciais

Kurenai: Estamos de volta !

Karin: Sentiram minha falta ?  
crii...criii...criii..

Karin: E-EU SEI QUE SENTIRAM ! EU SEI ! T-T  
Kurenai: Proxima pergunta !

Sasuke: Karin.

Karin: SASUKE ! abraça sasuke como se fosse alguma coisa  
Sasuke: ME SOLTA SUA BARANGA !

Karin: Baranga ? Eh um apelido carinhoso para pessoas que dividem a cama sabia ?  
Sasuke: Nao , agora sai fora !

Karin: solta sasuke Ah .-.

Sasuke: Uma pergunta.

Kurenai: Pergunte.

Sasuke: Karin , vc eh sempre mais irritante que o naruto ?  
Karin: EI ! O QUE ? FOI UMA INDIRETA ?  
Sasuke: Ah, e eh tao burra assim sempre ? sai andando  
Karin: EI ! VOLTA AQUI ! NAO ME DEIXE FALANDO SOSINHA ! EII ! NINGUEM FAZ ISSO COM A KARIN ! TAH ENTENDENDOOOOO ?  
Kurenai: Outra perguntaa [pensa: nao ganho tanto pra isso --'

Ino: Karin , vc nao gosta de outra pessoa que nao seje sasuke ?  
Karin: Nao

Sakura: Ha-ha , mas ele prefere a mim do que vc !

E as brigas começam

Sakura: puxa cabelo da karin e com uma das pernas em cima das costas da karin  
Karin: no chao puxando cabelo da Sakura

Todos: gota

Lee: Karin ! T-T

Sakura: Mas vc nao gostava de MIM Lee ?

Lee: SIM ! Mas vc me rejeitava , entao , vi a Karin ! -  
Karin: Ham, sai fora sombrancelhudo !

Lee Lovers: PEGUEM ELA ! corre atras da Karin  
Lee: MAS EU A AMO ! T-T KARIN !

Karin: sai fora !

Lee: Kaarin ! manda beijo pra karin  
Karin: EU RECUSO SEU BEIJO !

Lee: Mas Kaaarin ! corre atras dela  
Karin: SOCOORRO ! foge do Lee

Kurenai: gota Erm.. Fim oo

Sakura: E o nosso salario ? olha neji  
Neji: Nao olhem pra mim uu toma coca cola

Karin: Ai ! SAAI ! T-T com lee agarrado nas pernas dela  
Lee: MAS KARIN ! EU TE AMO !

Karin: SAAI ! chuta lee e a sandalia voa

Neji: QUE ? MAS EH A ERIKA QUE PRECISA PAGAR PRA VC...s oo

Explicando a cena: A sandalia da Karin que voou entrou bem dentro do copo de coca cola que neji tava tomando.

Karin: MINHA SANDAAAAALIAAA ! TT

Lee: EU COMPRO OUTRO PRA VC ! MINHA AMADA !

Karin: SAI FOORA ! AHH ! TT

Neji: Eu tava tomando isso !

Karin: Quem se importa ?  
Neji Lovers: A GENTE ! comesa a socar a Karin  
Sakura , ino e os demais pessoas: NOSSO SALARIO NEJI !  
Neji: Quem me contratou foi a Erika , pede pra ela !

Pessoas querendo salario: Cade a Erika ?  
Em algum lugar  
Erika: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHA ! EU TOU RIIIICAAA ! \o/

fim


End file.
